


Servants Of The State - Epilogue

by hpstrangelove



Category: The Administration - Manna Francis
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpstrangelove/pseuds/hpstrangelove
Summary: Sometimes, being a loyal servant of the state means having to occasionally betray it.





	Servants Of The State - Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winoniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winoniel/gifts).



> SPOILERS - DO NOT READ THIS BEFORE Servants of the State.
> 
> This won't make any sense unless you read Servants of the State first. I wanted this to be part of the original story, but it didn't seem to quite be the right way to end it. I still liked the idea, though, so here it is.

**Servants Of The State - Epilogue**

“You were supposed to have him killed. What happened?” du Pre asked. 

“He’s resourceful. We’ve always known that, especially you. He managed to outmaneuver your protégé during the revolt. He may not have had the mental conditioning that Carnac received, but he’s a quick thinker, especially when it comes to his own survival. What did you expect him to do?”

“I thought those operatives were supposed to be your best?” She knew her frustration was coming through in her voice. Well, so be it. The future of the Administration was at risk because of one single-minded para-investigator.

“They were. He was simply better. And he has proven, several times now, that he has no intention of letting on that he knows about the conditioning.”

“He not only knows we used it to influence the North American elections, he has a good idea as to how we did it. And he’s threatened to go to the American press about it.”

“That’s not what he said, is it?”

She paused. Had he been listening in? “No, he didn’t. Not in so many words. But if the information about Howes is released to their press, they will jump on it and keep digging until they know everything. Their press has no loyalty to their government. They will destroy the Trade Agreement and our burgeoning economic relationship we have with America.”

The man sighed, clearly exasperated. “The answer is simple – stop trying to have him killed.”

There was a pause, then he added, “Cam, let me reassure you. I believe he will not talk. However, if, for some reason, it appears that he will betray his word, I will personally take care of him myself.”

“Do I have your promise on that?” she asked, feeling slightly mollified.

“As a servant of the state, I do what I must to ensure the future stability of the Administration. And that would include silencing Para-Investigator Toreth.”

She leaned back in her chair. “Thank you, John, for hearing me out, and for your reassurances. I apologize for calling you directly like this. His visit here today was – unforeseen. And that is a difficult thing for a socioanalyst to admit.”

“It’s always a pleasure to hear your voice. Have a good day, Camille.”

⚯ ⚯ ⚯ ⚯ ⚯

_“Emotions are an indulgence I can’t afford. They complicate situations impossibly. They cost too much.”_

Or so he’d thought, once. 

Sometimes, being a loyal servant of the state meant having to occasionally betray it.

When du Pre had called and told him what she’d wanted done, he knew if he didn’t take the job that she’d get someone else to do it. Now, not only had he been able to keep Toreth alive, it appeared she would make no further attempts on his life. 

He’d been serious when he told her that if Toreth talked, he’d take care of silencing him. He’d been prepared to do so, that night at Gegi’s, but no matter how Sable had tried to get Toreth to confide in him, Toreth hadn't done it.

Sable stood and walked over to the window. He loved this view of New London, the ruins of the old city in the distance. 

It was a reminder of why he did what he did, so that the atrocities of the past could never happen again.

_The End_


End file.
